S1: Episode 9: "Nah. We're screwed."
Camp Life (Day #20) The two tribes merged into the Soliantu Tribe. '''The final 9 introduced and reintroduced themselves to one another. Additionally, a new flag making challenge was introduced. This time they needed to make a flag represented Soliantu or the sacredness of the sun. --- '''Also, at this point the beginning of the season "Nice vs. Nasty" twist began. Three of the 'nastys' made the merge and were granted immunity until the final 6. - Stan immediately stated that he was gonna be the villain of the season. " My strategy is to stay with Austin and Veronica and try to make final 3... NOT... heroes vs. villains here I come. I'm gonna get out Austin when I can, and veronica and make final 3." - Ben and Dakota had been fairly silent during the season but were ready to play. --- The 6 'nices' immediately began to scramble because of the advantage the 'nastys' had. - Austin, João, and Aidan maintained the need to at least remove Dakota from the game publically. - Eshy stayed silent but fairly nice to each other. - Veronica's head was still in the game, "I need to make strong alliances and hope not to get backstabbed...work hard at challenges." - Josh was still a bit on the outside but was ready to really play, "I hope to form alliances with some people to get myself to the end and if I can't make it to the end I at least want to make it far." --- Individual Immunity Challenge #1 (Days #20-21) The nine individuals prepared for their first individual challenge. ''' ''Individual Immunity #1 #20= LET'S GO FLY A KITE'' 1. Welcome to what I promise is the final creative/design challenge of the season. 2. This challenge deals with kite flying/making which is popular in the Marquesas. 3. For this challenge simply design a kite based on the Marquesas. 4. You may put things from your adventure here in the design if you choose. 5. The only requirement is the image is indeed a kite haha. Sending an explanation for your images might buy you brownie points though haha. 6. You may post in group images, but I suggest you post in tinypic and send me links so that others can't steal your ideas. 7. I will defer my judgment to other people if there is no obvious winner. BE CREATIVE! '' ''8. This challenge will conclude tomorrow 10/27 at 5 PM eastern. Tribal council will begin at 8 PM eastern. Note: 5 PM eastern is also the deadline for tribe flag submissions. Good luck... SURVIVOR'S READY GO!!! --- '''Only two players Veronica and 'João submitted kites to be judged. '''Veronica's was decent, http://oi39.tinypic.com/25i26hc.jpg. However, João showed yet again that he was an exceptional designer. --- Post Challenge (Day #21) '''No scrambling occurred. Everyone was seemed to know the gameplan going into the vote. ' --- Tribal Council 9 (Day #22) At tribal council, it became apparent that the main focus was to complain about Dakota remaining in the game. '''The deep game threats were also revealed by Aidan. Aidan- "Well João is a strong physical competitor, Austin is a good social player! I think those 2 could definitely make it to the end." --- '''Ben began his front of repeatedly saying that all the 'nastys' were going to get voted off immediately after. He was not very confident going forward at all. Ben- "Nah. We're screwed." --- 'Eshy also foreshadowed the fact that her inactive gameplay was destined to hurt her. ' Eshy- "I don't know. Probably hurt me cause I don't know where alliances are or who to trust." In the end, Eshy had no friends left in the game and was susceptible to receiving votes. She was sent home fairly simply. --- The Vote (Day #22) '5 votes for Eshy. ' - Veronica voted with the group. - Aidan- "Sorry girl, but I can't trust you at this point in time..." - Stan- "1. She floated her way to the merge, and she probably thinks she can float her way to the final 2/3 whatever were having. 2. Veronica said she voted for her, and we need to keep a strong alliance." - Josh- "She has not been that active." - Austin- "Reasoning: useless inactive fuck!" '3 votes for Dakota. ' - Self Vote (times 3 for not voting 3 times). '2 votes for Veronica. ' - Ben and João both targeted Veronica as a former member of the Rotu Tribe. '1 vote for Aidan. ' - Josh- "Just cause I don't know who to vote for." 'Eshy's game came to an end because she was inactive. She never made alliances and was dispensable. ' 'Final Words: ' "Ya totally agree with what you said. I have been starting College and we moved twice so I really wish I could have been around more but that's just how it went so oh well :/."